Save Me
by HeroineHargitay
Summary: Olivia is kidnapped, and to save herself, she must figure out her captor's confusing psyche before she can't be saved at all. T for now, probably will change to M later on. We'll see. EO story FYI But mostly focuses on Olivia.
1. Ch 1-Working Hard

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf, but you knew that already :P**

**A/N: I am continuing my other stories. I just like this one so much too!**

* * *

Ch 1- Working Hard

"Go! Get going! You'll miss your date!" My partner scoffs.

"Nah. I'm not going," I say dryly.

"What? Why not? You've been talking about it for the whole week! You were so excited," his hands fly in the air.

"I'm not going cause my lousy date cancelled on me five minutes ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he glances down at his feet.

"It's not your fault. Besides, these DD5s aren't gonna magically finish themselves," I shrug sadly.

(3 hours later-11:45 pm)

Everyone in the squad room has already left, everyone except me of course. I have always usually been the last one out.

Ever since I was young, I have learned how to use my time to the fullest. My mother was drunk almost everyday. I would have to not only take care of myself, but I would have to tend to her needs as well. Therefore, I would need to finish all my school assignments at school.

My eyes strain to stay open. I yawn for the umpteenth time. My head starts to dip, then I jerk it up again. Dang coffee is not helping! I hear a door open; my head snaps over to the direction of the noise. I see my captain. Guess he was here the whole time. He turns around and jumps back a little; he is startled by my appearance.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't you have a date tonight?" He questions.

"No, the jerk cancelled on me last-minute, didn't even give me a reason," I sigh in dismay.

"Oh, sorry," he frowns,"why don't you go home?" The question is more like a suggestion.

"Ah I will. I just have to finish some more paperwork," I reason, though "some" is an understatement.

"How much have you already done?" He asks, going to my partner's desk. He sits down on the open space and folds his hands.

"Um six or seven DD5s and about two stacks of paperwork," I shrug as if that was no deal.

"Woah! You need to get home!"

"Naw, I'm okay, besides the coffee's helping'," I lie convincingly.

"Yeah, well I don't want you burned out for tomorrow. Go home detective, and if you're in here before nine, I swear I'll have you arrested," we both smile and chuckle.

"All right," I put my hands up in a surrendering position. "I guess Fin nor Munch would wanna put up with Elliot. I wouldn't have enough energy to keep up with him," I joke. We chuckle again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Liv. Have a good night," Captain smiles as he waves goodbye.

"You to, Cap'n." Soon after he leaves, I go too. I walk out to my squad car when I realize the cruiser is out of fuel! Great, just great! I do not feel like bothering the precinct gas fillers, and they are probably closed at this hour anyway. Second, my apartment is not too far from here. I guess the way back to my apartment is about a ten minute walk, give or take. I sigh and begin my walk home. I do need the exercise.

Five minutes in, I see a car's headlights behind me. My instincts shout for me to run, but I do not. I hear two car doors slam shut. Maybe I am paranoid, but I would rather be overly suspicious than dead. Now or never, I think as I whip around with my gun pointed ahead of me. "Freeze Police!" I order loudly and threateningly.

* * *

**A/N: Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Of course this story will be shorter than my latest stories "Rolex Rollaro" and "Traumas" are since I didn't have my newest rule: Chapter word count must be at least above 800 words, preferably around 1000!**


	2. Ch 2- Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf, but you knew that already :P**

**A/N: Wow, you folks must like this one too! Thanks! :) Sorry bout the late update! Thus, without further ado, here is Chapter 2! lol, poet, but I know it! lol ;D**

* * *

Ch 2- Kidnapped!

I turn around and I see two macho men walking towards me. I wonder why they are not obeying, until I see their guns hidden in their hands. Before I can even register the loud bang, I am on the ground. I am frozen in shock and in numbing pain. I cannot move, not even able to get up. My body is stuck to the ground as if my back is crazy glued to the cold cement underneath me. I feel a quick sting in my upper arm, and so I squat, hovering over me as if they were surgeons and I was the patient on the operating table. One of them starts to tear my shirt. I do not know what he poked me with, but my thought is the prick was from a syringe most likely. I whimper slightly, fearing that my suspicions are correct. I think he gave me a drug. That date-rape type, suddenly, I am scared, shaking in my boots scared My body feels even heavier than ever. Now, even to keep my eyes open is a chore. I have lost feeling in my limbs; they are numb and my nerve system is dulling by the second. I think he gave me a drug. That date-rape type, suddenly, I am scared, shaking in my boots scared. But all I can do now is lay there helplessly. I am forced…not willing to become the target of a kidnapping.

"No," I manage a little moan. They must have heard my cry because he and his partner laugh mockingly. Ignoring me, all he does is tear more of my blouse. He tears my the silky fabric until it meets my ribs. It is about two feet long in length. Then he begins tearing horizontally. That is about an inch and a half wide. They tie the fabric tightly around my bloody arm, I wince at the wound's pressure. Although, oddly, I am thankful that they have decided not to let my blood paint New York's sidewalk. At least they do not want me dead...yet. My blouse makes a lousy makeshift band-aid, but at least it is helping to staunch the blood. Soon I can feel the fabric being devoured by my blood. My blood! I know I should not close my eyes, but I am just too dog gone tired now.

Before it is lights out for me, I hear them chuckle. "You made our boss wait extra late. You had better pray that they don't put a bullet in your skull." After that threat, one of them throws me over his shoulder. He carries my limp body to the car, while the other one pops the trunk. I am thrown into the moon illuminated trunk. Until the area turns completely pitch black, I force my eyes open. I close my eyes; they are burning, itching to close for release. My brain relieves itself from having to keep them open. Behind my lids, I sense an unknown light source, but I am too weak to reopen them.

During the car ride, I wake up several times. I do not have a sense of time anymore. The sounds of cars and any signs of traffic are absent from my hopeful ears. Wherever I am, it's no longer Manhattan, New York. _Where the hell am I?_ I figure out that I am most likely in a Sedan because my legs are cramped in here. We hit a pothole, and my head crashes into the hood. Lights out again.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I love it when people like you review! Tell me if there is something you think should happen to Liv. Although I already wrote 6 chapters, I won't hesitate to change it. Who knows, I might like your idea way better! ;) Plus you receive credit for your assistance and possibly a character named after you.**


	3. Ch 3-Under World

******Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf**, but you knew that already. :P

**A/N: Thank you Amanda 14 and AnnieSeleneWalker for your ideas and of course my other reviewers. :) Happiness is a warm blanket, and wonderful reviewers.**

* * *

Ch. 3- Under World

As I begin to wake up from my concussed slumber, I realize I am no longer moving. I moan as I stir awake. Once I get seated, I look for ways out. My head is still pounding as if a drummer is beating on it. My brain feels like it is going to explode. Blinking my eyes, I sit up and try to to ignore my head. I notice that my arms are sore. Moving my wrist, I take note that my wrists are cuffed behind me. Probably my own cuffs, I figure. Great! Just great! Just in case they are not mine, I try pulling them loose. Nope, these are definitely the real deal. I sigh and roll my eyes in frustration. I peer down, feeling suddenly chilly.

"Where the heck is my cloths?" I think aloud. All but my tank top is missing. I do not recognize the pair of booty shorts that cover my butt. They are not mine! They are tight and really uncomfortable, but I guess they could be worse. I could be naked on the other hand. For once in my life, the thought of being naked scares me. Then again, the thought of someone removing my clothes while I am unconcious makes me shudder in disgust too. Shaking the disturbing thoughts out of my head, I squirm around, trying in vain to pull them down a bit. Alas, I fail horribly. As I look down, they really do show off my strong legs, and the beautiful tan I have. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ _Here I am kidnapped in a strange place, and I am thinking about how good my legs look in booty shorts!_ _What I should be thinking about is how the heck am I going to bust free of this dump. Breath in, breath out. Inhale, exhale. Priority number one: call for help._ I wobble as I unsteadily get to my feet. Going to the door, I try the handle. Locked, no brainer there; I start yelling.

"Help! Someone help me! I'm down here! Please is anyone there?"

**A/N: I didn't realize how short this chapter was; I'm taking Chapter 4 and adding it to this one. So, in turn, chapter 4 is now an extension of chapter 3. Lucky you! :)**

"HELP! Is anyone there? Please help me! HELP!" I scream like the girl from Ghoulies. I karate kick the metel door with the soles of my freezing feet. After constant, relentless yelling for help, my voice is dry and sore, and my heels are most likely bruising; I stop. As if on cue, I hear footsteps. _Finally! What took so long?_ I hear the blissful sound of the door unlocking.

I go to the door, there, a man stands in the frame. He is wearing a dark leather jacket and dark blue, denim jeans. I look into his eyes. They are dark, even though they are a bright green color. They say he is not here to help me, but I cannot judge him right away. Just in case he can and will help me, I will not lable him. Before I am able to conferm his motives for entering my lonely cell, he does.

"You're finally awake." _Yeah you moron. I've been awake for probably two hours now! Losing my voice!_ I know his motive now; my instincts were correct. Instead of retorting unwisely, I roll my eyes, and I growl at the intruder. Whoever he is, I, most certainly, doubt he is here to help me. He takes a step forward into the dark room. I stand my ground though; I will not let him bully my confidence away from me. I am guessing he intended that I would be too fearful; I would step back. Unlike who he thinks I am like as a person...a woman, he will soon realize he is wrong. He has an expression of shock when I continue to stay put. To prove my fearlessness, I slightly puff my chest out. I smirk at his shock; he quickly changes his face into a smirk. "The notorious Detective Benson has finally been caught." I scowl. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky to be in my presence." He quips as if I were glad to meet his ugly mug. I cannot help but scoff at that one. "I see you take my comment lightly. Well let me tell you, De-tec-tive," he emphasizes every syllable,"I know many people want you." I have an idea what "want" means, so I do not bother asking. I frown and narrow my eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask coldly.

"Awe, isn't that a shame. I would have thought you'd at least remember me. Besides you could at least be polite," he remarks snootily.

"Fine," I growl exasperatedly through gritted teeth, "since you apparently know me, would you introduce yourself?" I firmly keep an eye roll out of my tentative annoyance.

"What's the magic word?" He coaxes. I am getting pretty ticked off now. I would seriously love to kick him where it hurts and start running for the hills. However, building a good relationship with him could help me now.

"Please?" I refrain from rolling my eyes again.

"I'm Robert Gates, boss of this whole operation." He jesters to the air; I give him a subtle death glare as he reaches up to touch me. "Well enough chit-chat, let me introduce you to Marcus and Val, my right hand men."

Two men walk in, and I recognize them immediately. They are the same men who kidnapped me!

I grit my teeth and debate whether I should stand my ground or retreat to a safer corner…not like there are any safer places. When they move forward, my natural flight reaction over takes my own will. I step back worrying that something bad will happen again. Breathing heavily, I try to make sure they cannot tell my gut fear. One of them reaches his hand out, and I swiftly dodge it. I feel the pounding of my red hot ear before I see his hand retreating across his body. Next thing I know, I am stumbling to break my fall. Unfortunately, with my hands behind me, my balance is thrown off; I flop onto the ground. My head hurts even more now, thanks to the uncalled for slap.

"Get on the bed, now," I hear the man named Robert Gates command. My dizzy gaze follows his pointer finger to a dingy mattress hidden .

you've got an auction to get ready for." _Auction? Auction! You've got to be kidding me! No he's not. He's as serious as a heart attack, and we both know that. He's selling me. What have I gotten into? Human trafficking? Sex trafficking? Where am I? I need to get out of wherever I am!_


	4. Ch 4-Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD!

**A/N: All characters belong to Dick Wolf, but you knew that already. All events are mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's sooo late. Hope you are still reading.**

Ch. 5-Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD!

* * *

As I am being prepared, I notice the other women. Some are balling their eyes out, some are trying to comfort them, and the rest are staring blankly out, accepting their fates. When I am finished being dressed and pimped up, I am mortified with my appearance. My attire is way too revealing for my taste, the skimpy outfit sickens me. Although, my hair and makeup looks very professional, that hardly makes me regret my decision on my look. The stilettos I am forced to wear hurt so bad. They make walking painful and uncomfortable. I hear the MC from behind the stage. He is getting the crowd excited.

"Ladies and gentlemen the auction has officially begun! Now each of you have your paddles ready. Without further ado, I present our first girl: Lexi!"

Lexi is a beautiful girl, and she is young, too young. She has her whole life ahead of her. Now she will not even have that.

"She's seventeen, a virgin, and a real submissive! Let's start the bidding at five thousand dollars!"

After she is sold, a couple other women go before me. Then my dreaded turn comes. Before I go out, the bouncer in the wings of the stage grabs me by my waist and pulls me against his chest.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warns as he roughly shoves me onto the spotlight stage. I stumble, due to these awful stilettos. The audience erupts with laughter. The man who threatened me reminds me to keep walking by pointing the gun at my head. I stand where the four previously stood before me.

"Next is, oh my God! She's a cop!" There are a collective oohs and aahs from the men in the crowd. I clench my teeth together and ball my fists. "Her name is Olivia Benson, and she's a sex crimes detective!" The room fills with laughter again. Men cheer, whoop, and wolf whistle to mock me. She's hot, 32, and well just look at her." Some people chuckle cruelly. I see the men, in the front rows, whispering to on another. I feel the impatient anticipation from the men to get on with the actual pricing. It sickens me to the core that a bunch of animals going to fight over me as if I were a piece of meat. How disgusting! "Let's start the bidding at one hundred thousand dollars." What! That's more than all four women combined!

"Going once, going twice, SOLD to the man in the back!"

**A/N: What will happen to Olivia next? Questions, comments, concerns, etc... please put any in the comments section. thanks.**


	5. Ch 5-Buyer's Secrets and Obsessions

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but you knew that already. Dick Wolf owns all SVU characters, I own the events.**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry.**

**A/N: sorry the chapters are short. They are from Disney's original stories.**

**A/N: Also I am going to be taking a break from posting in fanfic. I'm really sorry, but I'm trying to write a script. And my finals and what nots are coming soon!**

**A/N: Okay, are you ready to go?**

* * *

Chapter 5-Buyer's Secrets and Obsessions

I am yanked off the stage. Robert smirks at me as he leads me to whomever bought me. There is a Caucasian man, about 6'1 with dirty blond hair and blue eyes standing in the nearly vacant halls. The way his muscles bulge out from his suit jacket, I can tell definatively that he is muscular. That means he works out, and he is most likely stronger than me.

_He is handsome, he did not need to buy women to have a girl. __Heck, if I had seen him, pretty much anywhere but here, I honestly would have asked him out. I cannot fall for him now! He bought me, I am property of nobody but myself! __I'm not a piece of trash he can just dispose of. I am not a doll he can disrespect. I am not a slave he can just order around and expect my complete compliance. No! I am Olivia Benson, a Special Victims Unit detective, veteran for almost twelve years now! I am a human being with a brain, a body, emotions, opinions, and a huge heart! Whoever this creep is, he has no idea who he is dealing with. He is not only dealing with Bad Ass Benson, he is dealing with my friends. That is going to be his downfall. I will not break for him, nor will I not submit any part of me to him. I refuse! This man has no heart, unless it is evil and wicked. I will never trust him, but I will do what I must to survive._

Robert shakes his hands with his buyer, I scowl when the guy who bought me looks at me endearingly. He just smirks in return seeing my digust. I am led to his car, when suddenly, I feel a sharp prick to my upper arm. It is another tranquilizer.

"No! No fair!" I mumble as my eyes shut and open. I feel my body slump to the ground. My limbs feel so numb again. _Not again!_ He easily lifts me into his arms. My head flops uncomfortablily back. He lays me in the back seat and buckles me securely in. I cannot move anymore, my eyes close, lingering longer than before. I let my eyes roll back when his car engine start.

I come to, my head spins while it pounds harshly. I groan in pain, my arm is sore. It feels the way when I get my annual vaccines. _Jeez where the hell am I? Where's that bastard who thinks he owns me? _

"So you're a detective, hmm?" Someone, the guy who bought me I presume, speaks. I open my mouth to retort, but I find that it's duck taped shut. Instead I growl and turn my head to the direction of his voice. But the noise in the room bounces off the walls; I can't tell where it is from. I search around, feeling a bit confused and light-headed. _Where the hell is that loser? Ugh, my head, stop spinning! _My head lulls back and then to the side. "Dizzy Detective?" Snickers he. I moan in response. _Let me go you coward! You scared that I'll kick your ass? Let me go! _I snarl. Footsteps echo in my direction, I narrow my eyes when I can see the white in his eyes. _I dare you to take me head on! _My eyes pierce into his.His hand reaches out to my cheek; I jerk my head away from him making my head pound once more. He chuckles almost like he can see through my tough act. Scraping a chair in front of the one I'm seated in, he plops down. He grabs a clear bottle and holds it up to my face. "Want some?" He asks. I roll my eyes obviously, and I am returned with a harsh slap that makes me see stars. I wince in pain as my cheek feels like it is on fire. "You will not roll your eyes in front of me!" He screams loudly. _Shut up! Oh my God, my ears! You moron, do you want me to be deaf? _I close my eyes hoping to relieve some of the throbbing on my face. "Here," his voice is eerily calm again, "I'll take that off for you." He goes behind me and peels the tape off of my face. My mouth is so dry I can't even taste my gums.

"Water," I rasp desperately to get rid of my tasteless tongue. I am surprised at how weak my voice sounds. He nods understandingly and up he goes. He returns with a half filled bottle; I look at him suspiciously. _Are you an idiot? I'm not going to willingly drink an open bottle of whatever that stuff is! For all I know, it could be another sedative! No way, not even if you were the last person on earth! Get that stuff away from me! _He giggles like a girl at my rejection.

"Ah, we have a princess do we? Won't take a sip of water will you?" He mocks holding the bottle out in front of me. I turn my head away. "Humph, suit yourself," he shrugs while gulping down the liquid. I eye his willingness to drink the water. _Maybe he was giving me normal water. _"So Detective...actually I prefer Olivia. How about you?"

"It's Detective Benson," I state aggressively.

He squats eye level with me as if he were chiding his child for pushing someone on the playground. "Honey, I've got news for you. I own you now, you're mine."

"I don't belong to you. You are not my maker. I've got news for you. You think you can break me, I won't break," I challenge impulsively.

"You are mine! I bought you, you are my property! You got that?" He screams as he shoots up into a standing position.

"You think you can put me through hell?" I ask shaking my head disapprovingly. I lean forward, as forward as the rope around my waist allows me to. "When my squad find me, all you do to me will come back a hundred times worse! You'll be sorry, because you'll be in one hell of ride when my partner comes face to face with your ugly mug," I threaten deathly. "Now, if you let me go, you can just be a quirky little article in the newspaper," I bargain knowing that only a fool would accept my offer.

He pauses almost as if he were considering my words, "Nah, I'd rather make front page." He spits on my cheek sending me chills. "Now, let the fun begin," he starts untying the nylon on my stomach. He seals my mouth with the tape again. Standing me up, my legs begin to collapse under me. _Damn jet lagged. _To my surprise, he catches me and hoists me up. "Legs stiff?" He states the obvious. I stop myself from rolling my eyes._ No use for an unnecessary injuries. _"Come on, let me show you to where you'll be staying. _Staying? Oh no, you've got screws loose if you think I will stay anywhere! Let me go, fight me like a real man! _

We enter a dark room; he turns on the lights. Inside is my dream house! A luxurious bed, a modern kitchen set with the newest appliances, a 52' flat screen television, and a beautiful leather couch. This room looks more like a millionaire's penthouse and not a prison for a kidnapped cop. _What the hell is this? _

"How do you like the room?" He asks for my approval. I do approve of the style and such, just not staying there. I would prefer my run-down kitchen any day over this one. Instead of answering I stare at him. He seems to accept my stare and leads me inside. "This is where you'll be staying. Trust me, this is a lot nicer than any man would ever be able to give you. In fact, you even have windows to see outside," he shows me to a hanging curtain. Pulling the drape back, he reveals a gorgeous view of the country-side. _As I thought, he would keep me isolated from the world. Damn, there's not a single person in sight! _"Yes, I thought it was quite a nice view. Perfect and quiet. You don't hear a peep like you city people. Ugh! The city just annoys me! It's too loud, too ghastly, too dirty!" He points his nose in the air. "Don't you agree?" _Yeah, it's loud, but can't sleep without it. Yeah it smells of sewers and diesel, but you get used to it eventually. And sure, it's disgusting, but that's what makes it home. My home. _I again just look at him, my face blank. He takes me away from the window leaving behind the natural light. Next on the tour is most likely the bedroom. My least favorite room now. He lays me down on the bed..._NO_

**A/N: I know that's really cruel, but I finally decided to do that so you the readers will guess what dirty things this scum may or may not **

**do to her.**


End file.
